


I Did It All For You

by hookerspice78



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookerspice78/pseuds/hookerspice78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lt. Duckling style fic. The princess is in love very deeply in love with a man the only thing is he is a commoner a thief and she knows that they can never be together. Then one day he disappears without a trace and she fears the worst until one day she meets a mystery man in her parents court who could he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did It All For You

Prologue:

Those eyes were looking down on her the desire and longing reached all the way down to his soul. She brushed her fingers softly across his beautiful lips the lips that singed ever inch of her as they explored the crevices of her body. Those eyes she could look into all day and night they were as blue and deep as the deepest ocean. She heard him moan softly as his lips traced her jaw line and teased a trail down her collarbone. She threw her head back as she felt his warm tongue on the mounds of her breast and keened as his tongue swirled around one erect peak of her nipple. She buried her fingers into his midnight black hair as he gave her the same treatment on her other breast. She closed her eyes as his lips found her navel and he swirled that talented tongue around her belly button. She felt his calloused hands caress the soft skin of her thigh his hands spreading her legs wide as his head continued this tortuous pleasure down to the apex of her thighs. She cried out as his talented tongue slid along her folds and locked her thighs around his head she pushed her hips forward her heat meeting his mouth as he feasted on her. 

She watched as he cherished her womanhood and watched as he divested himself of his leather trousers. She smiled a sad smile and felt herself getting lost in the feel of him of them. This would always be how they met for there was no future for them according to the laws of the Enchanted Forest. She was the princess of this kingdom, Princess Emma she was known in all the realms. She was recognized every where for her beauty and she bit her lip as she felt this man this common thief wrap his arms around her and settle himself between her legs. She smiled at him as he brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and she felt as he ground his hips against hers. She locked her legs around him as their bodies joined. She was sad because this felt so perfect felt so right but yet they could never be because he was Killian Jones. He was a thief and a rebel and she was in love with him.

Her parents would never accept him they were the king and queen they wanted their only child to be wed to some prince or nobleman. She kept brushing off their advances when they wanted to set her up with someone other than her Killian her thief that had her heart and always would. She met his lips in a passionate and soul searing kiss this was their destiny to be apart. This was the way their relationship would always be them meeting in secret at a long abandoned cottage her father used to live in. This would be their love story and they both knew it. His heart belonged to her and hers to him and no matter what happened they would always be this it’s a fact they both had accepted when they met.

He was sneaking around the castle grounds searching for a horse to steal she had grabbed her mothers quiver and threatened him with arrows for her mother Snow was an expert tracker and archer and her father David was an expert swordsman. They had both taught her everything so Emma had seen this thief trying to philander one of her father’s horses she reacted and pointed the arrow at him. From that moment on their lives were never the same.

So when Emma felt Killian’s warm body above hers and his hips thrusting when she felt him fill her she always had tears because she knew she would not ever to marry this man who held her heart.

 

Part One:

Emma awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping in the early spring air she was wrapped up in the fresh smell of last night’s rain through the open window. She sat up and groaned running a hand through her untamed locks. She had that dream again the dream of her long lost lover. The man who would always hold her heart even though he had disappeared long ago and she had not seen since. She was broken beyond repair on that fact she figured the worst had happened that he was caught stealing something else from a not so sympathetic foe and since she had not heard from him she also accepted the fact that perhaps he was deceased. After all that was what a life he led it would entail death or capture. She brushed a fresh tear away from her cheeks and stood up even though all she had wanted to do since Killian had disappeared was stay in bed and wallow in her despair but she also had to help run a kingdom. And today was one of those days that her princess duties won out over her own sadness today was the day that her father would introduce her to a new knight in their kingdom. This man her father had told her was his closest advisor and friend she was confused and curious because she had never met this man her father spoke so highly of before.

The story was that David had met this mysterious man in a far off kingdom and he was a commoner but had saved the king’s life from a poisoning imposed on him from an opposing king. That was a few months ago and ever since then her father had put his full and complete trust in this man.

There was a soft knock on her door and the soft spoken voice of her lady in waiting, Ruby on the other side of the heavy wooden door.

“Emma!!! Emma!!!! Get up this is a day of excitement. We need to get you prepared.” Ruby cried as she burst through the door. Before Emma realized it Ruby was bustling around her chambers scouring through her many dresses an excitement in her step.

“Ruby what on earth are you doing? This is just a normal boring day of meeting one of my father’s knights and then going about my business. Good lord you’d think I was meeting my future husband or something which I’m not. You know my heart is taken.”

Ruby sighed and turned towards her childhood friend. “I know Emma but Killian is gone. He is never coming back and even though I know you’ll never stop loving him you can’t live like a spinster for the rest of your life for you are the princess.”

Emma sighed her friend was right no matter how much she wished for it and dreamed of him. He was gone so she let her friend play dress up with her she let her friend fawn over her. She let her friend gush about what she had heard about this new man in their kingdom. She let her friend gush about how good looking she heard he was and how he was a bachelor. Emma just smiled and nodded.

After of a few hours of pampering she was finally ready. As her and Ruby descended the stairs as they heard the announcement of their guests arrival. Ruby held onto Emma’s hand tightly as they watched as this stranger stepped into the foyer and stopped. Her mother wrapped her arms around her shoulders a dreamy smile on her face. Her father stepped forward as the man proceeded to take off his helmet.

That’s when Emma’s world stopped as soon as the helmet was removed she swayed now unsteady on her feet both Ruby and Snow looked at her curiously. Ruby gripped her hand tighter. This man her father’s most trusted advisor Emma would recognize anywhere she gulped as his ocean blue eyes met hers and locked gazes with her. She watched as he bowed at her never taking his eyes from her. She watched as he ran a nervous hand through his mussed up hair. She watched as his smile lit up his face and pure raw love and desire played across his features. Emma bit her lip nervously tasting blood fighting the tears that threatened to come. A huge array of emotions boiled deep within her belly. She continued to keep his gaze as she thought. He came back. He came back to me.

That was the only coherent thought she could comprehend as her father introduced him to their family. Killian’s eyes never left hers as they were paraded through the court. He had the same raw displays of emotions she had as they sat down to a supper held in his honour.

 

Part Two:

A few hours later Emma had to escape this day was too much for her. She placed her cloak over her dress and ran towards the gardens of the castle grounds. She ran the tears stinging her eyes as she ran towards the cliff that overlooked the sea. She ran until she found her familiar spot the lone bench sitting atop the cliff overlooking the ocean below. 

She sat down and held her face in her hands as the tears erupted her sobs echoing through the still night air. All she could think of was the fact that her long lost love had come back she was angry that he never told her what he had been doing beforehand she was happy that he had come back she was overwhelmed by feelings she never thought she could feel. So she cried and cried the tears staining her cheeks and her dress.

She heard someone clear their throat and looked up she met the face she would never forget. He looked hurt that she was hurting he looked overjoyed at seeing her again. He picked nervously at his collar as he said. “Forgive me princess but may I join you. We have a lot to discuss.” 

“You’re damn right we do Killian. What happened to you? You disappear and then one day show up dressed like this. What did you do?” She spat out and unaffected by her outburst he sat down beside her. His hands itching to reach out to her but knowing it wasn’t the best thing.

“Please forgive me my love I know what I did to you when I disappeared. I felt it too but I had to I couldn’t continue on being like we were. I wanted to be with you fully and I knew I couldn’t because of our status in this kingdom. I loved you and I still do so I had to disappear and find a way to better myself. I couldn’t bear being without you please believe that. It shattered me to disappear on you but I knew what I had to do.”

Emma’s sobs racked her shoulders her tears flowing freely and fully now. Her breath hitched as she whispered. “You could’ve told me Killian you should know you can tell me anything. I would’ve stood behind you and supported you as you did what you had to do. I loved you and I still do and it broke me when you left and now seeing you again. I can’t even begin to describe what I am feeling. I know what knights have to go through to become a knight. The trials they have to endure and you did. I could’ve been there to heal you and comfort you. Why didn’t you let me?” 

That was the last straw she collapsed into his arms he kissed the top of her head as he held her. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever when he whispered in her ear. “I know you would’ve my love but I couldn’t bear having to see the pain you would have endured by watching me fight to the death in jousts and battles. I couldn’t bear that. I wanted to be with you fully and I did this all for you. Don’t you know Emma I did it all for you and would repeat it if I had to. I want to stand by your side in court as your husband and partner and lover and I knew I couldn’t with where I was. I did it all for you for us.”

Emma met his eyes and traced the contours of his face with her fingers she was in awe of him she was proud of him and as she leaned towards his lips. She whispered against them “I know you did and I love you even more for it.”

“I love you my princess. I always have.” He whispered back before their lips met in a warm embrace their tongues duelling as their hands explored every inch of each others bodies. 

FIN


End file.
